Stealing Thunder
by Lightning Streak
Summary: Sam thought she was releasing endangered zoo animals into the wild. What she also released happened to include a little more "danger" in his description. DxS, AU drabble series.
1. Chapter 1

_Sam thought she was releasing endangered zoo animals into the wild. What she also released happened to include a little more "danger" in his description. DxS, AU drabble series._

* * *

><p><strong>Stealing Thunder <strong>

**Drabble Series**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Her itching fingers couldn't stop. Her impulses couldn't be controlled.<p>

One day, she was staring at the cheetah exhibit at the zoo, and the next night, she was crawling through air ducts with lock picks and old chain-cutting pliers, utilizing contortionist moves she'd learned from watching too much _Mission Impossible_.

It was gonna be worth it, in the end.

She and that old cheetah had a moment where their eyes met, and instead of the vicious instinct everyone else saw, she glanced into the depth of his irises. She saw the stress of imprisonment and barred captivity, the hazy mist of desperation overtaking his mind and body. She saw a caged soul staring back, pleading for salvation.

The seventeen-year old had glanced down at her own pink dress and could relate.

"It's okay," she whispered to him through the bars. "I'll get you out of there. We'll both be free one day."

And today was that day.

Very much unlike government facilities, zoos didn't have security measures to keep human beings out. Jumping the outside fence was nothing; it was like an invitation to come in. The measures taken to keep _animals_ in, however, was another thing, and the central command for all the electronic locks was located in the heart of the zoo itself.

Getting there without tripping a security camera was a job and a half, but at least the black clothes helped to blend her in. The air ducts through the dolphin exhibit connected to the central security room, and zoos weren't paranoid enough to place cameras on those, which made life so much easier.

She dropped down from the air ducts like a cat after realizing the entire control system was automated, no human being in sight. Then, the retribution began. She pushed a lot of random buttons, which included words like "release," or "unleash," or "do not push." Gates, chains, and cages unlocked under her fingers.

And in the dead of night, she successfully transformed the Amity Park Zoo into a massive revolution of nature over man.

Samantha Manson, heiress extraordinaire, laughed in the glorious triumph of nature unleashed. Walking out of that security room into the midst of_ life _felt like a rebirth. Her tight, black clothing streamlined her wiry body as she caught up with the tigers and lions. The thundering sound of paws, roars, hooves, and squawks overtook the calm air. She could feel the wilderness in her soul unfurl, and if she just dreamed, she could feel her body move in time with the rhythm of the night, her human limbs stretching to match her feline companions. The wolf pack raced ahead, barking wildly in laughter.

No more cages, no more locks, no more electric fences or iron bars! No more pink, no more tea parties, no more useless human etiquette!

Free, everyone was free!

For _once_ in her miserable life, everything was beautiful.

* * *

><p>Now, five hours later, she was cuffed to a chair at the police station, waiting for her parents.<p>

Along with the police and firefighters, the entire Amity Animal Control team was sweating bullets over Sam's stunt. A metropolitan area had been transformed into a steel jungle gym for true jungle animals, and civilization was not happy.

But Sam thought it was worth it. That old cheetah was somewhere, racing among trees and wood into the open clearings of the Illinois plains, stretching powerful muscles and sleek fur. She sighed, leaning against the side of the chair.

It was just too bad she couldn't really escape too.

* * *

><p><em>Oh my goodness, why is my imagination going crazy this month? O_o; I mean, this is serious, guys. I can't get myself away from a pen and paper! I'm gonna be on this website for the rest of my natural life! <em>

_Ahem, well, moving on: here is my second official drabble series! I hope you all will enjoy this one. :) _

_Blanket Disclaimer: Don't own DP. _

_Chapter uploaded: Thursday, August 25th, 2011 at 1:10 P.M._

_Chapter Inspiration: Earth Song by Michael Jackson._

**1. Characterization? **

**2. Details/grammar? **

**3. Comments/questions? **

_Thanks for reading!_

_Lightning Streak _

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, it hasn't been forever since I uploaded this! :P_

* * *

><p><strong>Stealing Thunder<strong>

**Drabble Series**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you!" Pamela Manson sobbed into her silk handkerchief, occasionally dabbing at her eyes to save her flawless makeup. "My own daughter, a common criminal!"<p>

Sam rolled her eyes. "Please. I just let some animals out. It's not that big of a deal."

They were still at the police station, awaiting judgment from the sheriff, who was awaiting a call back from the judge, who was rather irritated at being awoken before sunrise for a rich brat's trial. They were also awaiting confirmation from the Amity Animal Control Team that all potentially dangerous animals had been successfully retrieved from the streets. The monkeys were currently terrorizing the security cameras of the old Wall-to-Wall Mart, but no one really cared about that.

Her father spoke gently. "Sweetheart," he tried to say, "it _is_ a big deal. You caused the city a lot of trouble, and you put countless lives in danger."

"In danger?" she scoffed. "The city was allowing for the permanent containment of innocent animals. If that's not criminal, I don't know what is."

"But those animals are now in danger too!" her father argued back, desperately attempting to get through to her. "Amity Park is not their natural habitat! Those animals are going to get run-over, shot, or worse here! They were safer _inside_ the zoo, Sam. Zoos try to mimic an animal's natural habitat, and they have wonderful people who care for those animals."

"Doesn't matter," Sam replied, crossing her arms. The cuffs were off by now. A wiry girl of seventeen wasn't going to pull a fast one on the cops. "It's still got bars and cages."

Jeremy Manson sighed, and he ran a hand through his graying hair. His daughter was going to be facing bars and cages herself if she didn't pull her act together. And as much as he loved her, he knew he couldn't protect her from all the bad things of the world if she continued to act like a juvenile delinquent.

* * *

><p>Within a couple of hours, the Manson family was escorted to a small courtroom. It was somewhere around 5:00 A.M. The judge was not happy to be there, and it showed in his drawn facial lines. Sam sat in her hardback seat, completely disaffected. Whatever the verdict was, she was satisfied. She was guilty and entirely unapologetic.<p>

She and that judge had a history, which usually ended in her doing a lot of community service and him shaking his head in disappointment.

By 5:15 A.M, Jeremy was already pleading on behalf of his daughter. "Your Honor!" he begged, spinning his expensive wrist watch nervously. "I know that you've seen Samantha quite a few times now, but-"

"-Mr. Manson, your daughters exhibits signs of instability. Her discernment is off-kilter. She's detached from reality. She needs clinical help." Judge was adamant. "My decision will not waver."

"But you can't send _my_ daughter to-!"

"I can and I will. Miss Manson needs to learn her lesson. She will serve three months in Juvenile Hall's psych ward. She will receive clinical attention, and she will be put on medication to curve her illusions of grandeur."

"Look," Jeremy Manson said, frustrated and desperate to salvage his daughter's (and his own) reputation. "We really don't want this to be blown out of proportion more than it already is. I admit that my daughter has had some…_issues _in the past, and that we've done little about them. Pamela and I, admittedly, draw the line here. But we want to help her grow into a positive contributor to society, not a jaded juvy delinquent. Is there _any_ other verdict you can give her?"

The judge raised a brow. "I'm sorry, Mr. Manson, but sometimes, even the rich have to pay their dues."

* * *

><p><em>Heya! So here is drabble two! I tried to sort of set up where this plot's going. Looks like Sammy's going to jail! Thanks to <strong>Invader Johnny, Syrah-8D, KelseyAlicia, AnneriaWings, <strong>and** Black January** for reviewing last chapter!_

_Chapter updated: Friday, September 30th__, 2011 at 1:00 P.M. _

_Chapter inspiration: The Good Times are Killing Me by Modest Mouse_

**1. Characterization? **

**2. Details/grammar? **

**3. Comments/questions? **

_Thanks for reading,_

_Lightning Streak_

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: No own DP. _

_Hey, everyone! Miss me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Stealing Thunder<strong>

**Drabble Series**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Samantha Manson discovered quickly that having her wings clipped was not a pleasant experience. The spaces were small, the clothes were orange, and the food was reminiscent of high school lunch time: mysteriously unappetizing.<p>

The people of Juvy Hall were also loud. Often. Especially when the girl's wing was allowed to mingle with the boy's wing in the main cafeteria during lunch time and rehab sessions. To her utmost displeasure, some of them attempted to integrate her into their gangs and groups of friends, which she callously declined.

Sam thought she'd successfully batted everyone away by day three, and she settled down for her much-preferred solitude. But when black hands threw a lunch tray opposite of her, Sam glanced up, startled.

Teal eyes stared down at her. "You the girl who broke into the Zoo and released all the animals?" the boy asked. He looked about her own age.

She nodded slowly, suspicious. "Yeah, why?"

His face brightened with a smile. "I'm a big fan." He sat down and held out his hand. "Hi. I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley." He looked as if he were ready to add some sort of pick up line.

She simply looked at his hand. "I'm Sam."

His smile faltered a bit as he retracted his hand, but he sat down opposite of her anyway and smirked. "You're the crazy Manson heiress, right? Your family is all over the media right now."

She rolled her eyes and returned to her salad. "I know, I know. Bad publicity for the family. Dishonor and shame to the family name and-" she waved her spork "-whatever else." She went back to eating her salad.

"Are you actually insane, like the news says?" he asked, point-blank. "'Cos you don't act like it. You seem pretty together."

She scoffed. "I'm more together than the rest of my family. _They're _all off their rockers. I deserve a gold medal for surviving with them this long."

"Is that why you did it? Got tired of your family, needed a getaway?"

"No."

"So why did you do it?" Tucker asked, curiosity mounting. "Just for kicks, or did you have a real motive?"

She raised a brow, not amused. "Are you actually trying to be social?"

He shrugged. "I'm a techno-geek. Gotta stay on top of the news."

"Right," Sam replied slowly, suspicious. "Well, I don't care about the news. Or being social. Or having anything to do with you, at all."

He waited as he watched her take a few bites of her lunch. A small smile stretched his features. "Come on. I'm a great listener."

She looked up him and barely hid a glare. "You're disrupting my lunch."

"I know."

"I really don't want to talk to you."

His smile stretched a little more, and she thought his mouth might fall off his face if he kept it up. "I know."

"…And you're not going to go away until I tell you, huh?"

"Nope," he said merrily. "I have amazing stamina."

She sighed, glancing back down at her salad. "Fine. If you must know, I hate cages," she admitted. "I really, really hate cages." She gripped her spork like a lifeline. "And I hate seeing anything in a cage." Sam spoke as if it'd been weighing too heavily on her mind.

His brilliant eyes locked on her. He hummed. "I hear ya." He leaned his elbows on the table. "I know a few people like that here, myself included." He sighed. "Did the doc lady put you on meds yet?"

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna take them." She bit her lip and eyed him. "The psychiatrist says I suffer from a deficiency of parental attention, claustrophobia, and illusions of grandeur. She says I'm crazy." She stared at him hard, vulnerable to his opinion. "Do _you_ think I'm crazy?"

Noting the seriousness of her tone, Tucker stared at her, searching. When he looked closely, he could see the small strain of insanity within her. It was a dark wildness in the core of her purple eyes, a shadow that laughed and mocked established society.

"…No," he said finally. "I think you're just like me. You push the boundaries because you don't like where they set." He shrugged. "Nothing wrong with that. If other people are too set in their ways, then that's their problem."

Sam glanced up, eyes hesitant to believe him. "…You really think so?"

"Babe, I _know _so," he replied confidently. "You and me, we're a different breed of humanity. We got the good genes." He pulled at the baggy, jail uniform that hung from his body. "Don't let the uniform fool you. We're just in here cause we didn't use our abilities for something greater than ourselves."

She stared at him curiously. He seemed harmless enough. His arms were thin and wiry, and his glasses were too thick to be stylish. He couldn't have possibly murdered anyone. "And what are you in here for?"

He shrugged, but it oozed with triumph. "I hacked the pentagon," he boasted. "Erased a couple of files, just to see if I could, and switched a few others around. Really threw the government for a tailspin when they opened a military file and got pictures from the Playboy Mansion."

"Nice." Sam tried to hide her smile, but she couldn't. "So how long's your sentence?"

"A couple months more," he said. "I had my trial six months ago, and I got nailed for a couple of misdemeanors and a national security breach. Since I'm a minor, and I just did it as a prank, they're gonna let me off easy and pay me to do that to _other _governments."

He leaned back in his seat and folded his arms behind his head. "Yep," he said, "gonna run for president this next term. If you see my name on the ballot, don't be too surprised."

"I'll be sure to vote for you," Sam said dryly, a genuine smile draining away the sadness in her drawn features.

"Yeah, you better," he shot back. "'Cos if you don't, then I really will think you're crazy. I mean, who can deny _my _awesomeness?"

She snorted.

Against all odds, they tolerated each other. She tolerated his overblown ego, and he tolerated her sarcastic, taciturn demeanor. Two birds with clipped wings, they slowly realized over lunch, were much better than one.

* * *

><p>Deep in the control room of Amity Park Zoo, one of the technicians felt a headache coming on. "Man, this isn't good. That damn Manson girl let out the ghost exhibit too!" he moaned. "The <em>ghosts<em>!"

The other one quickly wheeled over to the screen. "The whole Ghost Zone exhibit?" he questioned. "Every ghost?"

"Yeah," the first said, pulling out a keyboard. "Oh man, this is bad. I mean, we've got trackers, but it took us months to pry 'em away from the Guys in White. If they think we can't handle ghosts, they'll just take 'em back and sell 'em somewhere else!"

The older man just pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well then, we gotta get those ghosts back before they get involved" Taking a deep breath, he centered himself. His hand fell to his side, and his eyes grew determined. "You said we can access the trackers?"

"Uh, looks like it." The first narrowed his gaze at the computer screen. "I've got some signals in the area, but they're pretty faint."

"Then we'll pursue what we can. Let's get the team together and have a squad out by midnight. If we push it, we might be able to catch 'em before they're outside our radar."

Little did they know, one particular ghost purposely stayed behind. His emerald eyes flashed in the darkness as his shaking fingers wrapped around the beeping tracker on his wrist, trying to pry it from his skin.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, mis amigos! Sorry bout the late installment; my life is becoming more disastrously hectic with every passing semester. Thanks, <strong>Invader Johnny<strong>, for reviewing last chapter!_

_Bad news: Remember SOPA/PIPA? Check out **ACTA**, which is pretty much even worse than the previous two and already passed by Congress. Looks like we got another wave of copyright fears coming!_

**1. Characterization? **

**2. Details/grammar? **

**3. Comments/questions? **

_Thanks for reading,_

_Lightning Streak_

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
